


[VID] Swan Song

by protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison
Summary: It'll be our swan song.





	[VID] Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> I owe my sanity to Liz, who's watched various versions of this video and helped me hammer out a structure that made sense. And I'm glad to also thank Matt, this time. Them lot is the reason this video is halfway good. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Swan Song by Lana Del Rey


End file.
